totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Sypiemy się!
Totalna Porażka: Nowicjusze vs Weterani ''' '''Odcinek 4 Pearl stoi gdzieś tam, kogo to obchodzi. Pearl: Witajcie w kolejnym odcinku. <3 Ostatnio nasi uczestnicy znaleźli się w Czarnobylskiej Elektrownii i krótko mówiąc, musieli się z niej wydostać w przeciągu godziny. <3 Niestety, żadna z drużyn nie zdążyła tego zrobić, ale to dzięki Majli i odnalezieniu przez nią szkatułki, Gwiazdorscy Podróżnicy z Czarnobyla wygrali wyzwanie. <3 Na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy Matt'a, bo olał nas, podobnie jak pozostała dwójka. Eh. Co wydarzy się dzisiaj? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Nowicjusze vs Weterani. <3 House Uczestników Do domku wchodzi Pearl i Drake. '' '''Pearl:' Siemanko, ludzie. <3 Pamiętacie tego idiotę Drake'a? Od dzisiaj dołączył do drużyny Jamników, bo Jamniki się sypią. <3 Powitajcie go burzą oklasków. <3 Cisza. Pearl: No, bawcie się dobrze. :3 Poszła sobie. Tom: Hej. Ja jestem Tom. Mam nadzieję, że razem wygramy następnym razem. I poszedł do galerii. '' '''Keira:' Jakże miło cię... Podeszła do niego, wzięła go za fraki i wywaliła z domku. Keira: Jak Kuba Bogu, tak Bóg Kubie. <3 Retrospekcja poprzedniego odcinka podczas pobytu w kanałach. ;u; (pokój zwierzeń)Garry: Widzicie tą małą zabaweczkę? /''Trzyma jakiś chip''/ Wykradłem ją z sali informatycznej w reaktorze. Zamierzam ją podłączyć pewnej osobie... Po co? Iris narzekała, że nie ładnie jest podsłuchiwać, więc... /''Złowrogi uśmieszek''/ I nie, nie jestem zły, ale chcę być miły i zawsze mieć na wypadek jakiegoś zagrożenia u innych. Tak, martwię się o Iris i Annie... Boshe, one chciały mnie... a dobra, o tym nie mówię... Kimberly tymczasem podchodzi w podskokach do Keiry Kimberly: Hej, Keira! Kimberly spojrzała na Drake'a leżącego poza domem Kimberly: To ty go wyrzuciłaś? Zresztą, nieważne. Chciałam cię przeprosić za to, co zrobiłam... a w sumie nic nie zrobiłam... No to chcę się zaprzyjaźnić! No wiesz, BFF <3 Kimberly z uśmiechem podała rękę Keirze Kimberly: To jak? Chcesz być moją słu... BFF? <3 Annie podbiega do Kimberly i Keiry. Annie: Hej, mogę też być BFF? Proszę, proszę! Nigdy nie miałam BFF... :( Tymczasem Tom był w galerii. '' '''Tom: '''Chwilkę sobie tu odpocznę... ''Drake wstał i otrzepał się. Drake: 'Super... ''Otworzył drzwi z kopa i poszedł wkurzony na górę domku. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Drake: '''Dzięki bardzo...Pearl! -,- ''Kimberly spojrzała niepewnie na Annie '''Kimberly: Okej! Im więcej nas, tym lepiej! Kimberly przytuliła Annie Kimberly: Ale będzie czadowo! Tom nadal siedział smutny. Tymczasem obok niego przyszedł jakiś duch. Tom: Coś chcesz? Annie uściskała Kimberly. Annie: Iiiiiiiiiiiiii! A jak masz na imię?! xD Kimberly spojrzała na Annie podenerwowana Kimberly: Ehh... Nowicjuszki tak mają... trzeba się przyzwyczaić... Jednak po chwili znowu się uśmiechnęła Kimberly: Jestem Kimberly, ale jak chcesz mów mi Kim, a ty jak się nazywasz... to ty jesteś Hayley? Spojrzała na nią niepewnie Annie: Hayley? Ktoś taki tutaj jest?! Ja nie znam tutaj prawie nikogo... Mam na imię Annie! Kimberly: Już sama nie wiem... Pamiętam, że była Hayley i była nią Keira... A później okazało się, że Hayley to nie Hayley, tylko Keira, więc pomyślałam, że to ty jesteś Hayley, a tu okazuje się, że nie, więc nie wiem gdzie ona jest... Kimberly: Mam tyle przyjaciółek jak na razie! Ale moje popychadło może być tylko jedno! I oczywiście, musi być to Keira! Kim opowiadała wszystko Annie bardzo przejęta, obie już siedziały przy stoliku i popijały herbatkę <3 Annie: Kurczę, ale mi się z tobą przyjemnie gada! <3 (Pokój Zwierzeń)Annie: W sumie, to serio jest spoko! Kimberly: Tak, wiem. Często to słyszę! A teraz ty opowiadaj, co u ciebie słychać? Kimberly zorientowała się, że jest w TV Kimberly: No to może poobgadujemy sobie innych... Co ty na to? <3 Annie: No dobra, ale... nie znam tu za wiele osób. W sumie, to z Weteranów poznałam tylko ciebie i Maddie! A mojej drużyny nie ma co obgadywać, i tak jest już wystarczająco pokrzywdzona! Kimberly: Aww! Biedna jesteś... Na serio, współczuję ci drużyny... Bo przecież Drake pomaga nam, Tom to najbardziej namolny uczestnik sezonu, Garry to jego niby-wielki przyjaciel i jakiś ukryty świrus, o Iris to szkoda gadać, a wydawała się na początku spoko, no ale potem mnie chciała pobić. Jedyna ty jesteś normalna no i Keira! Pomachała Keirze Kimberly: Sory za obgadanie drużyny, zrobiłam to niechcący, naprawdę! Kimberly zrobiła smutną minę, tym razem na poważnie. Annie złapała ją za ramię. Annie: Nie martw się, nic się nie stało... Zgodzę się z tobą, no może oprócz Iris i Toma, wydają się w porządku! Kurczę, ale to naprawdę porażka, że ciągle przegrywamy... Nie wiem czemu! I Annie się rozpłakała.Kimberly usiłowała ją pocieszyć Kimberly: Nie martw się. W końcu jako jedna z nielicznych fajnych osób nie możesz skończyć tak jak reszta! Przecież fajne osoby zawsze dochodzą do rozłączenia! Nawet jeśli nie mają do tego warunków! Po prostu producenci na siłę ich pchają! Kimberly podała Annie chusteczkę Kimberly: Więc nie płacz! Na pewno sobie poradzisz! Annie wytarła nos. Annie: Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie wyrzucą! Tymczasem Tom nadal siedział w galerii, a obok był duch. '' '''Duch:' Uuuu... Tom: Niezły żart Pearl. Ale jak się mam nabrać, skoro tyle przeżyłem? Przeżyłem trzy pobicia, zamknięcie w szafie i podrapanie przez zombiaka. A to tylko w poprzednim odcinku! Duch: To mnie się nie boisz? Tom: Jakoś nie. I zaraz potem wyszedł z galerii. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Annie: Poważnie... Ten Garry to jakiś mały oszust... A udaje takiego miłego przyjaciela... Podły drań! Iris siedziała na kanapie i piłowała paznokcie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Iris: '''Same debile w tym programie! Orpczócz mej best frend forever and never i razem tugeder! Annie! Vince też jest niczego sobie. ;* Drake? Nowy? Super! Kolejna osoba mi się przyda by razem z Annie wywalić Garry'ego, a następnie Tom'a! <3 Stołówka ''Tym razem Tom przyszedł przed Celestią. Zjadł śniadanie i coś zauważył pod stołem. To były karty do pokera. '' '''Tom: Co tu robią karty do pokera? Nieważne, lepiej jest odłożę... No i odłożył te karty. Tom: ''Uratowałem się, ale teraz czeka mnie jeszcze trudniejsze zadanie. Garry chce, żebym głosował na Annie lub na Iris, a Annie i Iris chcą, żebym głosował na Garrego. Tymczasem ja nie chcę głosować ani na Garrego, ani na Annie''. Może w tym odcinku nie wylecę, ale za to czeka mnie trudne zadanie... Garry: Cześć, Tom. Jak tam u ciebie? Tom: 'A nic, jadłem sobie śniadanie. ''Celestia chciała wejść do stołówki ale zauważyła że jest tam Tom i Garry, stanęła z boku tak by nikt jej nie widział. Spojrzała na swój stół. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Celestia: '''Chyba nie ma zamiaru wziąć moich kart..? Jeśli je weźmie, to stracę swoje talizmany oraz moje najważniejsze przedmioty.. bez nich jestem bezużyteczna.. Muszę je podkraść zanim to zrobi.. ''Spojrzała się jeszcze pare razy na nich a później z płomiennymi oczami wyszła. Tom: '''Umiesz grać w pokera? Jak tak, to może zagramy? '''Garry: Chyba tak... Tom, nie możesz być z nimi w układzie... one chcą się nas pozbyć! Wziął karty z pod stołu... a raczej chciał wziąć, ale coś go lekko wałło w rękę... Garry: Oj... Tom: 'Daj, ja spróbuje... ''No i końcu wziął, chociaż ciągle coś waliło w jego rękę. 'Tom: '''Ała... Dobra, gramy! ''No i rozdał karty (tak, gdy rozdawał to też coś w niego waliło. ._.). W końcu wygrał Garry. 'Tom: '''Dobra, to weźmę te karty... ''Ale kiedy schował do kieszeni, to zrobiło... dziurę w spodniach, tam gdzie były karty. Tymczasem karty leżały na ziemi. 'Tom: '''To tak się bawimy? ''Wziął duże metalowe szczypce i nimi wziął karty. Zaraz potem w szczypcach była dziura, a karty leżały sobie na ziemi. 'Tom: '''No dobra... ''Wziął karty i położył je pod stół. Nie ten stół, co trzeba. ._. Zaraz potem usiadł sobie na ławce i wziął sobie dokładkę śniadania. '''Garry: A Tom, może zagłosujemy oboje na tą samą osobę? Oczywiście, jeśli przegramy... Tom: 'Dobra... Chwila, mam pomysł z tymi kartami! ''I po prostu dłużej je przytrzymał. W końcu przestało walić. '''Tom: No i teraz lepiej... Chociaż mam dziwne odczucie, że chcę kogoś bić... Garry: To może na Iris albo Annie. Chcą się chyba nas pozbyć. Może przekonamy też tego nowego, Drake'a. Tom: '''A właśnie, gdzie jest Celestia? Normalnie jest... '''Garry: Niewiem... może coś knuje... Na Stołówkę przyszła Maddie. Przechodząc się do lodówki rzuciła parę spojrzeń do Tom'a i Garry'ego. Zrobiła sobie dużą kanapkę. Usiadła przy stole kładąc na nim nogi. Spojrzała się na Toma tak, jakby czekała aż się odezwie. Tom: 'Dobra kanapka? Mi smakowała. :) '''Maddie: '''Pyszna... Tak jak zwycięstwo w zeszłym zadaniu. Mmm... Sypiecie się, koledzy. '''Tom: '''Wiemy, wiemy, taki jest nawet tytuł odcinka. '''Maddie: '''Teraz pytanie brzmi, czy uda wam się w końcu wygrać jakieś zadanie. Patrzcie - Przyszłam tu, zażeram się kanapką i wam wytykam przegrane zadanie. Powinniście coś zrobić, albo nie... Jeszcze się może okazać, że klątwa 11 miejsca mnie nie ominęła... '''Tom: '''Tego nie wiemy, ale już wiemy kto na kogo głosuje. ._. '''Maddie: '''Skończyły mi się odzywki, a to oznacza, że czas na kolejną kanapkę, albo na drineczka... '''Tom: '''Mam tu gdzieś trochę wina, nie wiem skąd się to wzieło, a ja nie piję alkoholu, więc możesz wziąść. ''I daje jej butelkę wina. 'Maddie: '''Hm, nie o takim drinie mówię, wino jest fe. Przynajmniej dla mnie. ''Poszła do lodówki i otworzyła szampana. 'Maddie: '''Za zwycięstwo... weteranów. ''Zaczęła walić z gwinta. xD 'Tom: '''A jak tam u Weteranów? Dobrze czy raczej kłótnie na kłótniach? '''Maddie: '''Wiesz, raczej rzadko siedzę z Weteranami i nie jestem "na falach". Popytaj innych o to. Ja przynajmniej trzymam się na dystans. Kimberly myśli, że jestem kolesiem i się we mnie zakochała! '''Tom: '''No cóż... Życzę ci, żebyś nie spotkała już ludzi w stylu Vince'a lub Bartholema. '''Maddie: '''Bartholome'a... Jezus, ty się ciesz, że nikt nie wycina z drewna figurek z twoją podobizną i że nikt nie zdradzi cię z kłodą drewna... '''Tom: '''Dodatkowo masz być razem z nim w jakiejś fikcji w stylu Survivora. Ja też mam tam być, Garry też. '''Maddie: '''Eee... Tsa. Gwarantuję mu rozwalenie szczęki za to, że będzie do mnie robił maślane oczy. Jeśli się tego nie oduczył. '''Tom: '''Nie będzie robił figurek z drewna tylko z plastiku. xD A tak na serio to jakie może być dzisiejsze wyzwanie? '''Maddie: '''Moje zmysły czują... dobrze widzą... ale niewyraźnie, że... ''Przystawiła palec do czoła. 'Maddie: '''Widzę, że... Nowicjusze przegrają, dojdzie do wielkiej przegranej mimo debiutu asystenta Pearl... '''Tom: '''A wyzwanie będzie o czym? '''Maddie: '''Nie wiem, mówiłam, że widzę niewyraźnie, a poza tym co? Czy ja ci wyglądam na jakąś Wyrocznię Przeznaczenia? Nie, pewnie, że nie. Ale pewnie i tak przegracie i tak. '''Tom: '''No cóż, to prawda... Gdzie Celestia? Powinna być tu już pół godziny temu. '''Maddie: '''Celestia..? A co cię tak interesuje, żeby tu przyszła..? ''Uniosła brew. 'Tom: '''Chcę jej oddać karty do pokera... ''Do nich podeszła Iris. 'Iris: '''Spieprzaj z stąd karyplu! ''Wzięła go za fraki i wywaliła przez okno. Chłopak spadł prosto do jeziora, gdzie pływały piranie. 'Iris: '''Nie podrywaj bo i tak nie zamoczysz chłopaku Kimberly. ;* '''Maddie: '''Nie podrywam go, i spójrz na siebie... wyglądasz jak wywłoka. Taką to by każdy chciał, ale tylko stary dziadek za kasę... '''Iris: '''Przynajmniej mam ładną dupcię! Chciałbyś co? ;* ''Zaczęła kręcić pupcią w ta i we wtę. 'Maddie: '''Za dużo fałd, celluitu i cylikonu, widocznie sama sobie tą dupcię robiłaś. Uraz na całe życie. '''Iris: '''Nie taki jak twoja morda. '''Maddie: '''Dokładnie, moja morda nie przypomina twojej "dupci". '''Iris: '''Ale za to masz taką szpetną jakby cię trędowaty robił. <3 ''Tom postanowił przerwać tą kłótnie rzucając piranią w Iris. Ale nie trafił. ._. Do stołówki wszedł Drake, i to właśnie w jego Tom trafił. <3 'Drake: '... Wyciągnął piranię z.... ;_;, a potem usiadł sobie osobno przy jakimś stoliku, mamrocząc coś pod nosem po drodze. Do stołówki weszła Helen, patrząc na kłótnie Maddie i Iris. 'Helen: '''Lepiej nie będę się w to wtrącać... ''Po cichu obeszła kłócące się dziewczyny i na chybił trafił usiadła na stoliku, akurat tym samym na którym usiał Drake. 'Helen: '''O, witaj. Jednak ta suka cię wciągnęła do tej gry? ''Tom w końcu drugi raz rzucił piranią i trafił w samego siebie. ._. Zaraz potem przyszedł mając jedną piranię na nodze. Zaraz ją wyciągnął i usiadł tam gdzie wcześniej. 'Maddie: 'Żałosna jesteś bez swojej siostry. Znając życie teraz się za ciebie wstydzi, ale co tam... widocznie to taka sama wywłoka jak ty. Odeszła gdzieś na bok. Jednak za nią poszła Iris. 'Iris: '''O nie! Możesz obrażać mnie! Mój styl ubieranie! Własną matkę, która stoi na ulicy i zbiera na chleb pokazując swoje tłuste brzusysko myśląc, że ktoś ją bzyknie, ale nigdy! Przenigdy nie pozwolę ci na to byś obrażała mojej siostry! Ty, ty! Suko, która nie ma przyjaciół i zbiera pieniądze w mario brosie by tylko zarobić na chleb i przelatuje każdego trednowatego osobnika jakiego spotka na swojej drodze i sobie ogląda pornole myśląc, że nikt o nich nie wie! Twoje cycki są sztuczne jak twoja żałosna morda! ''Odeszła wiedząc, że i tak Maddie miała to w dupie. ;u; Tymczasem u Drake'a i Helen... 'Drake: '''No.... ''Złapał się za głowę. 'Drake: '''Nie wiem czy to zniosę... ''Położył głowę na stole. 'Drake: '''Gadałaś może z...Maddie? ''Liczył, że Maddie dotrzymała umowy i rozmawiała z Helen. 'Helen: '''Tak, należy do tych mniej chorych psychicznie i można z nią po ludzku porozmawiać, może i nawet zaufać... ''Spojrzała na niego kontem oka... 'Helen: '''Powiedziała mi, że chciałeś się ze mną umówić na kolajcę, ale się bałeś spytać. Jeśli mówiła prawdę, to wiesz, mogę zgodzić... ''Tymczasem Tom miał pomysł. 'Tom: '''Ej, Maddie. Już Iris tu nie wyjdzie. Chyba. ''I zablokował drzwi deskami, a potem usiadł. '''Maddie: '''Zaraz, co!? Matka, która się obnaża by zarobić dla ciebie na chleb?! Przecież masz już 18 lat, sama sobie możesz zafundować chleb! Boże, ona jest jakaś naprawdę idiotyczna... Tsa, mam nadzieję, że nie ujrzę tej zbotoksowanej mordy. '''Iris: Nie będę się słuchała żadnych Konczit Wurst! Wyszła ze stołówki. Drake wstał z wrażenia. Drake: 'Serio? :o ''Rzucił się na Helen, a właściwie ją przytulił. 'Drake: '''Tak! <3 (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Drake: 'Dzięki Maddie. (pokazuje kciuk do góry) ''Helen również zdziwiona odwzajemniła uścisk. 'Helen: '''Jak miło. To słodkie <3... Ale może już wystarczy? Nie żeby nie było przyjemnie, a jest, ale ludzie się gapią... ''Zluźniła niechętnie uścisk, a raczej tylko trochę... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Helen: '''Nadal się dziwnię czuję... ''Tymczasem Tom zrobił sobie kanapkę (z serem :P). Jak zjadł to chwilę sobie odpoczął. 'Tom: '''Jeszcze 5 minut temu byłem tylko ja z Garrym, a teraz? Maddie, jak chcesz jeszcze trochę porozmawiać to usiądź tam, gdzie wcześniej. ''Drake przytulił Helen mocniej i po chwili puścił. 'Drake: '''Jak przyjemnie... c: ''Westchnął. 'Drake: '''Poczekaj. ''Wstał i przyniósł dwie kanapki. 'Drake: '''Proszę. :3 ''Helen się trochę zarumieniła... 'Helen: '''Jeju, nie musiałeś... ''Wzięła jedną kanapkę. 'Helen: '''Ale chętnię się poczęstuję. <3 ''Przejrzała kanapkę dookoła i zjadła kawałek. 'Helen: '''Bardzo dobre! Trucizny w niej też nie ma. ''Tymczasem Tom patrzył na Drake'a i Helen. 'Tom: '''Niektórzy chcą mieć jakąś miłość... ... a inni nie. ''Drake wziął kęsą kanapki. 'Drake: '''No co ty... ''Zarumienił się. 'Drake: '''Swoją drogą... ''Rzucił kanapkę za siebie. 'Drake: '''Pewnie i tak niedługo wylecę ,_, ''Westchnął. 'Helen: '''Skąd taki pomysł? Z twojej drużyny masz najwięcej rozumu, pewnie ci idioci nawet nie pomyślą by cię wyrzucić. Tak w ogóle to moja drużyna ciągle wygrywa fuksami, a zakładam że mnie większość migiem przegłosuje... '''Tom: '''Eh, nudzę się... ''Drake westchnął. 'Drake: '''Po tych psikusach z ostatniego wyzwania, no wiesz...wątpie że mnie ominą. :< ''Podparł jedną ręką głowę. 'Helen: '''To już wina Pearl. Gdyby tak mogła cię zabrać do mojej drużyny zamiast ich... ''Westchnęła i wlała sobie soku do szklanki. 'Helen: '''Ale nie, musi być gorszym prowadzącym niż mój wujek. Ciekawe co on teraz robi? Pewnie prowadzi niewiadomo jaką serię albo śmieje się ze mnie oglądając mnie w pokoju dla gwiazd przed jakimś jego kolejnym durnym rozdaniem nagród... ''Aż z gniewu wlała za dużo soku i wylała go. ;u; Drake spojrzał na Helen która nadal lała sok do pełnej szklanki. 'Drake: '''Eee, wiesz że masz już pełną szklankę? ;u; ''Helen ocknęła się i przestała nalewać. 'Helen: '''Ups, trochę mnie poniosło... ''Wzięła niedaleko szmatkę i wytarła sobie miejsca gdzie się jej wylało. 'Helen: '''I pomyśleć że zdaję sobie sprawę z tego jak mnie on traktuje dopiero wtedy kiedy go ze mną nie ma... ''Usiadła z powrotem i napiła się trochę soku by ochłonąć. Drake położył rękę na jej ramieniu. 'Drake: '''Nie ma co się tak przejmować. Ja bym chciał mieć kogoś sławnego i bogatego w rodzicie ;u;. ''Mruknął. 'Helen: '''Takiś ty pewien? A chciałbyś od przeprowadzki do niego być ciągle obserwowany przez kamery, wkopywany do niewiadomo jakich reality-show, nawet takich do których mówisz "nie"? I siedzieć nic nie robiąc w jego domu będąc przesadnie rozpieszczanym jakbyś miał 4 lata? ''Garry odciągnął Drake'a od Helen (Tylko na jedno zdanie, nie przejmować się) '''Garry: Ee, hej ja jestem Garry, a ty pewnie Drake. Sory, że wpadam w takim momencie, ale chciałem się Ciebie coś zapytać, potem od razu idę... Czy mógłbyś, jeśli przegramy głosować na Annie? Bo Maddie jest damskim prorokiem i przewiduje, że przegramy ;u; Drake zerknął na Garry'ego. Drake: 'Yyy, co? Jasne. Ale nie przegramy, dopilnuję tego. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Drake: 'Tak naprawdę, jeśli przegramy, to będziemy głosować chyba na tego co zawali, co nie? Z resztą, nie wiem...Poczekamy, zobaczymy, ale ten Garry...wydaje się spoko. ''Wrócił do Helen. 'Drake: '''No....nie ;u;. '''Helen: '''Kiedyś wydawał się jednak ludzki, nawet mnie zabierał na Wawanakwę kiedy byłam mała. Co prawda miał z moimi rodzicami jakieś niewielkie kontakty, a dość bogaty był dzięki jego przodkom, ale dało się go znieść. Ale jak ci producenci wykupili od niego wyspę biorąc go na prowadzącego pierwszy sezon Totalnej Porażki sława mu krótko mówiąc uderzyła do głowy. Popularność nie jest niczym dobrym, krewny bogacz może i dawać niewiadomo ile kasy i robić z ciebie taką gwiazdę co on, ale człowiek on nie będzie... ''Drake spojrzał Helen w oczy. 'Drake: '''No chyba nie może być taki zły, co? ''Położył głowę na jej ramieniu. Jak fajnie, bo w sumie tylko tam dosięgał ;u;. 'Helen: '''Nie no, kiedy się mną interesuje jak jest w domu to mogę z nim normalnie pogadać, ale to się rzadko zdaża bo jest ciągle zajęty albo tv, albo sądem, albo jego wielkim ego... ''Położyła swoją głowę na ramieniu Drake'a, trochę się wpychając, ale jakoś się dało radę. ;u; 'Helen: '''A kiedyś tak ochoczo szedł ze mną powętkować przy jeziorze... ''Tom chciał się nie wtrącać, ale kiedy usłyszał o wujku Helen nie wytrzymał. 'Tom: '''Ty przynajmniej masz wujka, może nawet całą rodzinkę... Mój wujek umarł jak miałem 11 lat. Moje ciocie też nie żyją. Tata siedzi w więzieniu, a rodzeństwo rozeszło się po świecie i spotykamy się raz na rok, na święta. Została mama. To smutne dla mnie. Ale trzeba sobie radzić, więc już aż tak się tym nie przejmuję. ''Nagle nie wiadomo skąd pojawiła się Kimberly '''Kimberly: Ehh... To takie smutne... Szczerze, niezbyt. Mam dar wyczuwania ściem na kilometr! Podobnie jak wyprzedaży, przecen itp., zwłaszcza markowych ubrań i kosmetyków... O czym to ja mówiłam... a tak! No rozumiem, robisz to żeby wzbudzić współczucie u innych i tak dalej, ale bez przesady... Ta smutna historyjka jest... no wiesz... żenująca. Jedzie fałszem na kilometr! To tak jakbym ja mówiła, że mój tatuś jest biedny i że ja, biedna pół-sierota, ledwo wiążę koniec z końcem... A to kłamstwo i to wielkie! Popracuj, może kiedyś ci uwierzę, kto wie! Kimberly machnęła włosami i poszła. Ale Tom dogonił ją i pokazał jej kilka rzeczy. Tom: '''To jest akt zgonu wujka, a także akty zgonu moich cioć. Tu jest akt sądowy jako dowód, że mój tata jest w więzieniu, a tu kilka zdjęć które pokazują moje rodzeństwo. Widzisz, mój brat jest na Sycylii, a siostra w Meksyku. I co, teraz mi wierzysz? '''Kimberly: Ehh... No dobra, może i wierzę. A poza tym zamiast normalnych rzeczy wziąłeś akty zgonów? I to ponoć Ebony jest dziwna! Kimberly niewzruszona poszła, tym razem szybciej, aby on jej nie dogonił Kimberly: A akta zawsze można sfałszować! Ale niech myśli, że ma rację, przynajmniej się odczepi... Nawet jeśli to ja zaczęłam xD No cóż, może jeszcze kiedyś go polubię. Tom: 'Ej, przygotujcie się! Teraz jest godzina, gdzie zwykle Pearl woła na zadanie. ''Zjadł jeszcze jedną kanapkę i wyszedł ze stołówki. Stanął obok stołówki i czekał na zadanie. Plac główny Pearl czeka na zawodników. 'Pearl: '''Gdzie oni są, zegarka na komunię nie dostali? -.- ''W końcu są. <3 'Pearl: '''Jeej, nareszcie. Zaraz mam SPA i nikt nie moze mi w tym przeszkodzić! ''Do Pearl z jakąś skrzynką podchodzi Majster. '''Majster: Eej, Pearl. Gdzie to położyć? Pearl: EJ?! EJ?! Kolego, ja ci dam ej! Majster wzruszył ramionami i rzucił skrzynię na nogi Toma. <3 Wkrótce okazało się, że miasto.. tętni życiem. O.o Do miasta przyjechała ciężarówka, a wokół przechadzają się robotnicy, którzy próbują pracować. Pearl: Jak widzicie, pora troszeczkę rozbudzić to badziewie. Dlatego zapowiedziałam Festyn z Porażką. Zajebiście, nie? Cisza. Pearl: No, nieważne. Ten plebs rozstawia potrzebne sprzęty, a wy zajmiecie się resztą. <3 Czym dokładnie? Na festyn zaprosiłam wiernych fanów Porażki (Ten z fikcji offline, żeby nie było ._.) z gimbazjum numer 69 w Przebieździeżanach Górnych. <3 Łącznie jakiś tysiąc gimbazjalistów + opiekunowie. Tego od was oczekują? Musicie ich czymś zająć. <3 Jakieś atrakcje, ciekawe konkursy i wiele innych oczywiście związanych z naszymi sezonami. <3 Macie do dyspozycji wszelkie atrapy z innych sezonów, co prawda Czarnobyl trochę wybuchł... Ale dla chcącego, nic trudnego. <3 Im ciekawsze pomysły i im lepsze ich wykonanie, większa szansa na zwycięstwo. <3 Może poraz pierwszy Jamniczki wygrają? ^^ No, to tyle. Radzę się pospieszyć, gimbaza przyjedzie tu za jakieś 3 godziny. <3 Przyjdę tu za 3 godziny i zdacie mi relację, co macie. <3 Bay. <3 I poszła. '' to zrobicie? Daję wam wolną rękę. Możecie to zrobić w formie plakatu reklamującego, reklamy, a nawet jako normalne wystąpienie, czy co tam jeszcze wymyślicie. Im ciekawiej i zabawniej, tym lepiej. Bądźcie kreatywni, to wystarczy. Całość niech wrzuci kapitan. Możecie pisać podczas wyzwania w tym nagłówku, ew. zakładać nowe. To też może zadecydować o tym, kto wygra. Czas tak do niedzieli, do 17/18. Chyba, że skończycie szybciej. Powinno wam wystarczyć, jak się zgracie i razem zrobicie. Przygotowania Nowicjuszy ''Najpierw Toma bolały nogi, bo Pearl rzuciła na nie skrzynię, a potem zgrupował Nowicjuszy w jednym miejscu. Tom: 'Dobra, nie chce się rządzić, więc Keira niech zrobi jakiś plan. Jak nie Keira to ktoś inny. A jak nikt nie robi planu to ja ewentualnie zrobię. Ja teraz idę po rzeczy na plakat. ''I poszedł po rzeczy na plakat. W końcu wrócił, choć trzy razy się potknął i musiał wszystko zbierać. 'Tom: '''Eh, nikt nic nie mówi. Dobra, jak nikt się nie odzywa to ja może ułoże jakiś plan. Jak jednak ktoś chce ułożyć plan to niech mówi. Teraz idę po materiały na reklamę. ''No i poszedł, a co. ._. '''Garry: No... ja nie mam pomysłu... I poszedł za Tomem. W końcu wrócili. '' '''Tom:' Keira, masz jakiś plan, co kto robi? Keira: Rozdzielamy się i każdy zabawia dzieciaków na własną rękę. (Pokój zwierzeń)Keira: Tak będzie najlepiej wg. mnie. Jeden pomysł w grupie może nie wypalić. Keira poszła grzebać za czymś z sezonu o podróżach co by zainteresowało dzieciaki. Tymczasem Tom wpadł na naprawdę dobry pomysł. Wziął troche rekwizytów i zaczął robić jakąś drogę. Garry powędrował oczywiście (please) za nim. Tom powoli kończył drogę, a Garry chodził za nim. W końcu skończył. Teraz zaczął zakładać jakieś rekwizyty na Wyspie Kości. Drake stał z boku i.....myślał. Drake: 'Czym można zadowolić takie gimbusy... ''I nagle go olśniło. 'Drake: '''Wiem! ''Wziął skrzynię z rekwizytami i pobiegł w stronę elektrowni czarnobylskiej, a właściwie tego co z niej zostało. Z daleka było słychać jakieś dźwięki maszyn itd. xD 'Iris: '''Trzeba wreszcie przerwać złą passę! Mam już pomysł! ''Pobiegł do domu uczestników z skąd wzięła ogromne pudło z ciuchami. '''Iris: Przebieranki! To Gimbusy lubią! Podeszła do Tomiego, które zaczęła przebierać za krzakami. Oczywiście wcześniej go oderwała od pracy. Związała przy drzewie i zaczęła przebierać. Było słychać stukanie młotka, piły mechanicznej, zwyczjanej piły, lejącego się ocetu i kleju. Przed nich wbiegł Garry. Garry: Co... wy robicie? Mam nadzieję, że nie to co myślę -_- Ale jak tu jestem, to już pomogę. Wyjął coś ze sterty śmieci. Było to ubranie Justina Biebera. Garry: O, gimbom się spodoba ^^ Tom: Eee... co robicie ze mną? Fartucha, dokończysz rozstawanie rekwizytow? Zrobiłem to przy Wyspie Kości, przy akademiku i przy elektrowni czarnobylskiej. Ale nie zrobiłem tego w miejscu związany z PDŚ. Garry: Oj, Tom. Nic Ci się nie stanie... po za lekką traumą do końca życia... Spróbuj być dla swoich gimbów miły... Tom: Co!? Mógłbym się przebrać... ale za chwilę! Natychmiast się wyrwał Iris i Garry'emu i pobiegł szybko do miejsca podobnych to tych z PDŚ i zaczął montować rekwizyty. Akurat to szybko zrobiono i poszedł do elektrowni. Tam Drake naprawiał elektrownię. '' '''Tom:' Pomóc ci? Razem szybciej naprawimy elektrownię, no i trochę porozmawiamy. Za Tomem wbiegł Garry. Garry: Tom, po co uciekasz? O, hej Drake. Drake zerknął na Tom'a który był upaprany w kleju i occie oraz Garry'ego który trzymał w dłoni młotek. Drake: 'Hej...Nie dzięki, sam sobie jakoś poradzę. ''Nacisnął guzik i nagle z nikąd pojawiła się nowa elektrownia (please). '''Drake: '''Tak to się robi (please). ''Wszedł do środka i zamknął wszystko na cztery spusty i wywiesił tabliczkę "Nie przeszkadzać". Tymczasem Tom zaczął malować jakaś drogę. Potem zaczął montować jakiś sklep z pamiątkami przy placu głównym. '' '''Garry: Okej Tom, jak zbudujesz ten sklepik to założysz to ubranie Biebera, a potem statniesz za ladą i będziesz sprzedawał pamiątki. Gimby to lubią... Tom: 'Eee... Nie. ''Skończył ten sklepik z pamiątkami, a potem uciekł trochę dalej. Dam zrobił kasę i bramę. Nad nią był napis: "TotalDramaLand". Potem zrobił metalowe płoty. Kiedy skończył to zrobił filmik, który pokazuje o co chodzi w tym chodzi: 'Tom: '''Witajcie w TotalDramaLand! Miejsce, gdzie możesz być jak uczestnicy z TP! Są dwie wersje. O oryginalnej TP i o fikcji off-line. To jest o fikcji off-line. Tutaj: - Możecie mieć pamiątki z fikcji off-line! Figurki uczestników, pamiątki z prawdziwych wyzwań i takie tam. - Spróbować wyzwań, jakie dotąd były! - Zorganizować własną TP! I wiele, wiele więcej! Zapraszam! Pierwsza grupa wchodzi za darmo i dostaje figurkę uczestnika gratis! ''A kiedy skończył filmik, to dał taki wielki plakat o nazwie: "Nowicjusze walczą nie fartem, tylko umiejętnościami." 'Tom: '''Super! ''Przyszła Annie. '''Annie: O, zadanie. <3 Postawiła przed sobą stół i zaczęła na nim kłaść kokardki i pompować balony. Annie: Ale będzie tu ślicznie. <3 Tymczasem u Drake'a.. Drake wyszedł z elektrowni i wywiesił nad nią tabliczkę z napisem "Witajcie Gimbusy". Po czym wszedł do środka i zaprowadził wszystkich do reaktora jądrowego. Drake: 'Na początku uprzedzam, że za szkody w postacii obrażeń cielesnych, traumy do końca życia, mutacji itp. program nie ponosi kosztów, więc bawicie się na własne ryzyko! Na początek coś dla tych, którzy nie boją się ryzyka! Ten reaktor jest napełniony specjalnym płynem, dzięki któremu zmienicie się w coś a.la Dakota w Zemście Wyspy. Jeżeli jednak chcesz zostać normalny a pragniesz czegoś ekstremalnego... ''Zaprowadził gimbusów do podziemnych korytarzy. Przed wejściem na blacie leżało dużo broni palnej, amunicjoii i broni białej. Za kratami chodziły... zombie ? '''Drake: Istny Resident Evil! Bierzecie sobie jakąś broń, wchodzicie i napieprzacie w co się da! Coś dla maniaków gier! <3 Dalej! Następnie zaprowadził gimbów na dach. Drake: 'A tutaj możecie sobie pooglądać mechaniczne odwzorowanie walki Celestii i Toma w skali 3:1! Tylko nie podchodźcie za blisko, bo możecie zostać zgnieceni. <3 I czas na ostatni przystanek... ''Zaprowadził gimbów do sypialni. 'Drake: '''Tutaj możecie pogruchać sobie ze przyszłą żona, żonomężem, mężem, chłopakiem, dziewczyną i Bóg wie co jeszcze.... Jest też szansa, że któryś z uczestników się zgodzi, ale wątpię. :D ''I wyszedł z elektrownii, za nim dzieci. Obok niego stała całuśna budka. 'Drake: '''A tutaj budka w której możecie cmoknąć jakiegoś uczestnika. Za jego zgodą! ''Westchnął. Gdy do Keiry przyszły dzieciaki, ta założyła czapkę kapitańską. 'Keira: '''Co dzieciaki powiecie na małą podróż statkiem z przygodami ? ''– rzekła iście marynarskim tonem. Dzieci entuzjastycznie bądź też nie podniosły ręce. '''Keira: Zanim to, mały podział. Wy załoga. – pokazała na lewą stronę przebywających dzieci. Wy goście na statku. – pokazała na dzieci na środku. – Zaś wy. – spojrzała na prawą stronę. – Będziecie piratami! – dzieci uradowane tym faktem (taa ;u;) stały i czekały kiedy mają zaatakować. Tam też udała się Keira, która miała być kapitanem. Keira: No to płyniemy!'' – rzekła energicznie rozkazując ruszyć swoim podwładnym.'' Ci niezbyt chętnie wykonywali jej rozkazy i marudzili pod nosem. Goście bawili się jak trzeba w salach bankietowych. Nagle na horyzoncie pojawili się piraci w zwykłych kutrach rybackich. Keira dosięgła lunety i wydała rozkaz. Keira: Na prawo ster burta majtku! Dzieciak, który był majtkiem wykonał rozkaz. Jednak nie udało się uciec piratom i ci po 30 min. pościgu dostali się na statek. Wzięli za zakładników gości, szli też do załogi, tam gdzie można by przejąć kontrolę nad tym gdzie ma płynąć. Lecz załoga zaczęła walczyć z piratami. Keira: Do boju, nie damy się im! Rzuciła do swojej załogi i trwała batalia, w końcu udało się pokonać piratów, lecz wtedy zauważono że płyną wprost na jakieś skały, o które rozbiją się. Mimo prób ominięcia nie udało się to i statek rozbił się o skały a wszyscy zginęli. Keira: Morał z tego jest taki: Zawsze kończy się źle! – rzekła zdejmując czapkę kapitańską i dała ją pierwszemu lepszemu dzieciakowi. Te sobie poszły po chwili, jedni mniej drudzy bardziej zadowoleni. // Tak, wiem że to atrapa statku. Więc nie przypominać mi o tym, to wyimaginowana podróż ;u; // Przygotowania Weteranów (Ciekawe, czemu Lady nie zrobiła tych nagłówków. ._. - Tomzacz) Nina zebrała drużynę i dogadała się z nimi w sprawie zadania. Nastepnie każdy wziął się do pracy. ;u; (pokój zwierzeń)Nina: Jeśli wszyscy się postaramy, to wyjdzie zajebiście. <3 A jak nie, to... też jakoś ujdzie. (please) Gdy drużyna "pracowała", Kimberly próbowała sobie olać zadanie Kimberly:'' I tak za dużo się wysilam... Nie chcę, aby mnie traktowali za zbyt silnego wroga... Po oglądaniu wszystkich sezonów po kolei okazało się, że takie osoby zawsze idą na pierwszy ogień! Najlepiej to znaleźć "partnera", który mi pomoże...'' Kimberly rozejrzała się, każdy miał swoją parę, co było trochę dziwne. Jedyna bez pary była... nie kto inny jak Ebony <3 Kimberly: O nie! To już wolę... chociaż nie, nie chcę odpaść. Kimberly podeszła do Ebony i usiłowała jej pomóc nad tym, co robiła :D Majli gapiła się jak inni pracują <3 '' '''Klementyna:'Ale wiesz,że ty też musisz coś zrobić,prawda? (please) Majli:'''Cłou?! '''Klementyna: Zapomniałam ._. Odkneblowała Majli <3 '' '''Majli:'Co?! (angry) Klementyna:'Za bardzo przyzywczaiłaś się do opierdalania? (please) '''Majli:'Przyzwyczaiłam się do bycia unieruchomioną (please) 'Klemntyna:'W sumie według ustaleń z psychiatrą miałam Cię uwolnić dopiero wtedy,kiedy skończy się ryzyko tego,że zachcesz walczyć z Celcią,ale skoro muszę wcześniej... Uwolniła Majli <3 'Klementyna:'Tylko pamiętaj,żeby jej za bardzo nie krzywdzić,bo wtedy zakończy z nami umowę o produkowaniu perfum (please) 'Majli:'Postaram się skrzywdzić ją tylko trochę (please) Wyciągnęła kulę do borzenia ze stanika i rzuciła ją za siebie <3 Po chwili można było usłyszeć krzyk Celci <3 '' '''Majli:'To bierzmy się do roboty <3 Zobaczyła,że Maddie też się opierdala <3 '' '''Majli:'Chodź,pomożesz mi <3 ''I pociągnęła ją ze sobą <3 '' '''GWIAZDORSKA WYCIECZKA GWIAZDORSKICH PODRÓŻNIKÓW Z CZARNOBYLA PO POPRZEDNICH SEZONACH Stanowisko drużyny Weteranów wyglądało z deczka śmiesznie. Ciemne stare drewno było zbite z kolorowymi tkaninami a pod wejściem wisiał znak "Podróż w Historie Śmiechu". Idąc po korytarzu można było się napatrzeć na obrazy zawodników w różnych pozycjach (prawdopodobnie obrazki ze stron porno, ocenzurowane i dodali twarze zawodników). Po wyjściu z wielkiego korytarza docierało się na wielką otwartą przestrzeń. '' ''Stała tam słitaśna ciuchcia (o wieeele dłuższa niż na obrazku ;u;), którą prowadziła Klementyna. Po bokach widniały zdjęcia uczestników. Gimbusiarscy fani wepchali się do kolejki, która wyruszyła w stronę Wyspy Kości. Nina: 'Czas na wycieczkę. <3 Naszym pierwszym przystankiem będzie Piąta Totalna Porażka. ^^ ''Po chwili dotarli na atrapę wyspy. Wszyscy fani wyskoczyli z kolejki i zaczęli się ekscytować. (please) Wśród osób z drużyny wysiadł Klein jako jedyny uczestnik tamtego sezonu oraz do towarzystwa została wypchnięta Helen. Oboje podeszli do stoiska z ogórkami kiszonymi, pomidorami i fotą JoJo. Obok nich stała makieta Loreen, która zaczęła śpiewać „Euphorię”. ;u; ''Helen patrzy z przerażeniem na jakąś zapisaną kartkę. '' '''Helen: Nie wierzę, że to mi każą robić, ale to nie mój pomysł... Wzięła megafon i zaczęła przez niego gadać. '' '''Helen:' Uwaga wielkie fanki serialu! Tylko dzisiaj możecie zmienić swoją płeć tak jak słynna JoJo! Do tego nie wystarczy za wiele tylko wtykanie sobie ogórka w... wiecie co. ;u; Pokazała na video z Piątej Totalnej Porażki z JoJo demonstrując jak to się robi. ;u; '' '''Helen:' Dobra... Więc nie zwlekajcie najbardziej zboczeni fani i wcielcie się w swoją ulubioną postać już dziś!... Helen zrobiło się niedobrze i puściła pawia. '' '''Helen:' Za co?! W międzyczasie Klein z wielkim podnieceniem zademonstrował na sobie jak to się robi. xD Gdy wszyscy już kupili ogórki i pozwiedzali wyspę, wycieczka ruszyła dalej. Zatrzymali się przed akademikiem. Z kolejki wysiadł Maddie, Majli i Klementyna. Majli i Klemcia stały przed atrapą budynku akademika <3 Nagle przyszły gimby <3 '' '''Majli:'Drogie gimby,witajcie w sektorze Akademika Totalnej Porażki !<3 Czyli totalnie nudnego sezonu,bo nie było w nim mnie <3 Entuzjastyczne wrzaski gimbów <3 ;u; '' '''Majli:'Atrapa przed wami idealnie odwzorowuje budynek,w którym przez 14 odcinków mogliśmy podziwiać przygody zawodowego bzykacza,pseudo twardzielki,hazardzistki,nowej wersji Lindsay,kochanki prowadzącego,zboczonej lesbijki,śmierdzącego klona Beth,psychopatki,wkurzającego Argentyńczyka,upośledzonej murzynki oraz tego cichego gościa <3 Oklaski gimbów <3 '' '''Klemcia:'Wejdźmy więc do środka i zacznijmy wycieczkę <3 Wszyscy zaczęli iść w kierunku wejścia,gdy nagle Majli zatrzymała się i obróciła. '' '''Majli:'But first,let me take a selfie <3 Majli i Klemcia zrobiły sobie selfie z gimbami <3 Następnie już wszyscy weszli do budynku <3 '' '''W środku:' Majli:'W tym holu możemy podziwiać rzeźby wiecznie porzucanej Maddie <3 ''Pokazała wszystkim gęsto rozstawione rzeźby <3 '' '''Klemcia:'A teraz konkurs <3 'Majli:'Waszym zadaniem jest zgadnąć,która z nich jest prawdziwa (gusta) ''Rozdała wszystkim plastikowe kule do burzenia do rzucania w Maddie <3 '' '''Majli:Żeby było zabawniej będziecie rzucać do celu (please)Ten kto zrobi to pierwszy dostanie pamiątkowe kolczaste buty Maddie. Maddie:'Tego nie było w umowie! ''Jakiś gimb rzucił w nią i trafił <3 '' '''Majli:'Brawo! <3 Wygrywasz <3 ''Oklaski<3;u; '' '''Majli:Maddie oddwaj butki (please) Maddie oddała butki gimbowi <3 '' '''Majli:'Idziemy dalej <3 Zapraszam na balkon widokowy <3 Na balkonie <3 ' '''Klemcia:'Z tego miejsca możecie podziwiać las,nad którym Millie ujeżdżała nagą JoJo <3 'Gimby:'Uuuuu <3 'Klemcia:'A teraz zabawa <3 Znów będziecie strzelać <3 Ale tym razem z pistoletów na wodę <3 Spokojnie strzelają daleko <3 Nagle nad lasem pojawiło się wiele makiet Millie i Jojo <3 '' '''Klemcia:'Ten kto trafi najwięcej razy w ciągu minuty wygra obraz przedstawiający wcześniej wspomnianą scenę <3 Gimby zaczęły strzelać <3 Po minucie skończyły.Okazało się,iż wygrała jakaś hipsta-gimbuska w bereciku,kujonkach i conversach <3 '' '''Klemcia:'Brawo dla Ciebie bezimienna gimbusko <3 Wygrałaś <3 Dała jej obraz <3 '' '''Klemcia: '''A teraz idziemy dalej <3 Cel - domek obok akademika <3 '''W domku <3 ' 'Maddie:'To właśnie w tym domku uczestnicy ATP zabawiali się z Kleinem podczas jednego z zadan.Alleluja do niego nie dotarłam(please). Gimby podziwiały burdelowy wystrój pomieszczenia <3 '' '''Maddie:'Następny konkurs polega na seksualnym zadowoleniu Maj… Gimby zwiały zanim skończyła zdanie <3 ' Maddie:'W sumie,to nie dziwię im się(please). Ostatni cel – tajemnicze pomieszczenie w piwnicy <3 'Tajemnicze pomieszczenie <3 ' 'Majli:'Witajcie gimby w tajemniczym pomieszczeniu,które w magiczny sposób imituje Koreę Północną <3 To własnie tutaj byli zawodnicy,kiedy wciskano wam,że pojechali do wspomnianego kraju <3 Gimby już dawno straciły zainteresowania i gapiły się w swoje ajfony,kiedy nagle zaczęła grać wojskowa muzyka i pojawili się tańczący żołnierze z maskami z twarzą Jojo <3 '' '''Majli:'Jedną z największych atrakcji odcinka był taniec Jojo <3 Tym razem zamiast konkursu będzie impreza <3 Wszyscy zaczęli tańczyć do wojskowej muzyki <3 W pewnym momencie Majli zaczęła twerkować i wszyscy uciekli <3 '' '''Majli:'Uff <3 Koniec roboty <3 Po tych wszystkich atrakcjach ciuchcia wyruszyła w dalszą podróż. Zatrzymali się przy zniszczonym reaktorze. Z kolejki wysiadły Kimberly oraz Ebony, czyli byłe uczestniczki Czarnobyla Totalnej Porażki. '''Kimberly: A teraz czas na Czarnobyl! Kimberly pokazała na zniszczony budynek. Kimberly: No tak... nasz hotel wybuchł. :(Ale naprawimy to! Ebony! Ebony na chwilę odchodzi i przychodzi z kartką, na której był narysowany Czarnobyl 'Ebony:' Drogie gimby! Tak oto wygląda, a raczej wyglądał Czarnobyl ;u; Kimberly: Ehh... Wracają wspomnienia! Pamiętam, to był mój pierwszy sezon. <3 Kimberly spojrzała na gimbusy. Kimberly: Ale nie tylko mój! Po raz pierwszy wystąpiła w nim również, nasz ziemniaczek Ebony. <3 Kimberly zaczęła klaskać, jako jedyna <3 Ebony: Ooo czyli jednak nie jesteś taka tępa jak myślałam i jednak pamiętasz mnie z Czarnobyla. <3 Ebony daje jej plaskacza . Ebony: A to za ziemniaczka <3 Kimberly: Przestań! Gimby patrzą! Pokazała na najaraną gimbazę. Ebony: Niech wiedzą jaka pusta jesteś >:( Kimberly: Zjeżdżaj! Sama jesteś pusta! Kimberly próbowała ją uderzyć, jednak się powstrzymała i uśmiechnęła . Kimberly: Hihi! To teraz czas na... ciekawostki o Czarnobylu! Nie wiadomo skąd pojawiła się muzyczka jak w Wiadomościach, czy czymś takim <3 Ebony: Czy wiecie ,że Henry ,który wygrał CTP to jak na razie jedyny chłopak ,który zwyciężył cały sezon? <3 Kimberly popchnęła Ebony Kimberly: Tia, nieważne. Wiecie, że nie byłam jedyną osobą, która zrezygnowała w tym sezonie? Zrezygnowała jeszcze Natasza, której nie kojarzę, wy pewnie też. :/ Tym razem to Ebony popycha Kim ,która upada . Ebony: Luka Junior to uczestnik ,który powrócił ,lecz w następnym odcinku został znów wyeliminowany. Kimberly podniosła się i stanęła przed Ebony. Kimberly: Ten sezon był jedynym sezonem z zamianą uczestników w drużynach po każdym zadaniu! Skutkiem tego było wyeliminowanie całej drużyny Chlebkowych Jamników, których kapitanem była Effy, ostatnia pozostała z tej drużyny. <3 Ebony wpycha się bezczelnie przed Kim <3 Ebony: W tym sezonie Vince ukazuje jak wielkim palantem jest zrywając z Catherine, dla której zerwał z Maddie. <3 Na Ebony spada wiadro z wodą Kimberly: Żadna z osób, która została "wykradziona" do innej drużyny, nie doszła nawet do połączenia. <3 Na Kimcie spada mordercza opona ,która ją niestety nie zabiła c: Ebony: Maddie po raz drugi zdobywa 11. miejsce, podobnie było w Akademiku <3 Kimberly pojawiła się niewiadomo skąd wśród gimbazy z pudełkiem Kimberly: A teraz zabawa! Rzucamy radioaktywnymi odpadkami w Ebony! Dała dzieciom pudełko ze śmieciami, a te zaczęły rzucać w Ebcię <3 Ebony: Auu! Grr! Oberwiesz za to! Ebony rzuciła się na Kim i zaczęły się bić, natomiast dzieci rzucały w nich odpadkami. Reszta drużyny zauważyła to i rozdzieliła dziewczyny, a po chwili wszyscy ruszyli dalej. Czwartym i jednocześnie ostatnim przystankiem był statek z PDŚ. ''Celestia czekała już na zawodników pod statkiem z napisem "Podróż Dookoła Świata" w stroju japońskiej sprzątaczki (tej dla bogatych).'' Celestia: Witajcie. Miło mi będzie was gościć na statku który dotarł tam gdzie prawdopodobnie nikt z was nie zawita. Celestia nacisnęła złoty przycisk po czym ze statku wysunęła się dykta dzięki której można się tam dostać. Celestia stanęła na środku ogromnego koła i zaczęła się obracać. Zapaliła się po czym w wielkim wybuchu zniknęła a zamiast niej pojawiła się Nina. '' '''Nina: '''Hejka. <3 Czas na małe oprowadzenie po statku. Chodźcie za mną. <3 ''Nina szybko pokazała gimbusom kilka miejsc na statku. Przez ten czas nie działo się nic nadzwyczajnego. ;u; Następnie zaprowadziła fanów do jednej z kajut. '' '''Nina: '''Tutaj zatrzymamy się na trochę dłużej. <3 ''Otworzyła drzwi z kopniaka, tak jak miała w zwyczaju to robić. Nina: 'Oto kajuta numer 7, w której mieszkałam razem z Majli i Klementynką. <3 '' Ludzie z zaciekawieniem weszli i zaczęli robić zdjęcia. (please) Na ścianach nadal wisiało mnóstwo młotków, a na środku kajuty nadal była dmuchana kula do burzenia. 'Nina: '''To właśnie tutaj Vince przychodził, żeby… To znaczy… To właśnie tutaj ja i Majli urządzałyśmy dzikie imprezki wyłącznie dla nas. <3 No… Opowiem wam krótko o mojej po*ebanej przygodzie w tym programie. <3 Może to was trochę zachęci do zgłoszenia się w przyszłości do tego show. <3 ''W tym momencie jakiś stażysta postawił obok Niny telewizor. xD Dziewczyna go włączyła i pierwsze, co się ukazało, było logo Drapieżnych Kurczaków oraz kurczakowa melodia. <3 'Nina: '''Należałam do zajebistej drużyny Kurczaków. <3 Lepiej nie mogłam trafić. <3 Teraz pokażę wam kilka nagrań z odcinków. <3 Zaczniemy od mojego dzikiego twerkowania w Brazylii. <3 ''Puściła pierwsze nagranie. 'Nina: '''Aż chce się kręcić dupą. <3 ''Przewinęła dalej i pokazała sceny z 6. odcinka, w których Nina i Celestia walczyły ze sobą. Ciągały się za włosy i wyzywały przez co prawie cały czas było słychać samą cenzurę. (please) Oprócz tego wszystko dookoła się paliło, wiadomo przez kogo. ;u; 'Nina: '''Wtedy po raz pierwszy pobiłam się z Celcią. <3 Nadal pamiętam to jak dyskretnie zmacałam jej cycki. <3 Ale może przejdźmy dalej… ''Pojawiło się nagranie, na którym Majli śpiewa świąteczną piosenkę w Polsce. 'Nina: '''O, przebrałam się wtedy za sexy choinkę. <3 ''Pokazała zdjęcie. xD Następnie przewinęła dalej i zatrzymała na scenie z następnego odcinka, w której Nina i Vince zabawiali się w baseniku z piłeczkami na placu zabaw. xD 'Nina: '''Eee… Nie widzieliście tego… ''Zaczęła dalej przewijać nagranie. Niestety coś się zacięło i nie mogła tego zatrzymać. '''Nina: '''Ku*wa… ''Uderzyła telewizor i w końcu się zatrzymało. xD Tym razem została pokazana scena z amsterdamskiego burdelu, w którym Nina robiła z pewnym facetem to samo co odcinek wcześniej z Vincem. (mean) 'Nina: '''Boshe… Dlaczego byłam wtedy taką puszczalską szmatą? Teraz inni muszą sobie na mnie zasłużyć! <3 ''Przewinęła dalej i zatrzymała na kolejnym odcinku. 'Nina: '''O, wtedy było rozwiązanie drużyn i musieliśmy w parach zareklamować jakiś produkt. ''Wyjęła z szafki pewną buteleczkę w zbereźnym kształcie. ;u; 'Nina: '''Razem z Luczką sprzedaliśmy jakiemuś frajerowi Majteczkowy Żel w kształcie dilda. <3 ''Pokazała ich reklamę. ;u; '' '''Nina: '''Cudowne, prawda? <3 Ale w następnym odcinku było coś jeszcze lepszego. Razem z Majli i Vincem stworzyliśmy zajebiaszczy filmik! <3 ''W tle pojawiła się ta zacna pieśń. <3 Wszyscy obejrzeli z radością ich filmik. (please) 'Nina: '„Twerkowana przygoda Kundzi: W poszukiwaniu Murzyna”. <3 Pełną wersję tego wspaniałego filmu możecie obejrzeć na stronie internetowej programu. <3 Chociaż nie… Większość gimbusów nie ma jeszcze 18 lat. ;u; A zresztą, jak będziecie chcieli, to i tak obejrzycie. (please) Przewinęła dalej nagranie i zatrzymała na kolejnym odcinku. 'Nina: '''Oh, to właśnie wtedy dostałam mega psychozy w stylu Celci. ''Pokazała kilka fragmentów z 12. odcinka, w których Nina przebrana za żołnierza strzelała do innych z szaleństwem w oczach. ;u; 'Nina: '''Okazało się też, że wtedy prawie wyleciałam. ''Pokazała zdjęcie, na którym Nina siedziała na Lamie przytulając jednocześnie jajko. ;u; 'Nina: '''Szkoda tylko, że jajeczko zostało zniszczone. ''Pokazała nagranie z ceremonii. Zacięło się w momencie, gdy Nina kopnęła Celcię w twarz i w ten sposób ta scena zaczęła się bez przerwy powtarzać. ;u; 'Nina: '''Ups… Lubię patrzeć na ten moment, ale to akurat nie było zaplanowane. (please) ''Znowu uderzyła telewizor, który spadł na podłogę i oczywiście się zepsuł. ;u; 'Nina: '''I tak nie miałam już nic więcej do pokazania. Po mojej eliminacji odbyły się jeszcze dwa odcinki, a potem razem z resztą przegranych trafiłam na jakąś wyspę. Tam kibicowałam mojej Majli. <3 Ale niestety przegrała z szatanem, czyli z Celcią. ;u; Ah, no i przed finałem okazało się, że zaszłam w ciążę, ale usunęłam bachora. (please) ''Zauważyła, że ludzie dziwnie się na nią patrzą. 'Nina: '''Doobra, koniec opowieści. (please) Więc jak widzicie i słyszycie, przygoda w takim programie to doświadczenie na całe życie. <3 Mimo że można zginąć. No ale bez ryzyka nie ma zabawy. <3 Ja nie żałuję, że w tym wystąpiłam. Przeżyłam tam wiele wspaniałych momentów. <3 I nawet taka idiotka jak ja może zająć wysokie miejsce. <3 Okej, idziemy stąd… ''Wszyscy wyszli z kajuty. Nina walnęła się po tyłku, złapała liane i na niej rozhuśtała się poza statek po czym się puściła liny i zniknęła. W tym czasie z jednego z drzwi wyszła Celestia. '''Celestia: To niewiele miejsc z których możecie tutaj pozwiedzać… ale ponieważ mamy ograniczony czas to won. <3 Nacisnęła kolejny przycisk który uruchomił zapadnie na miejscach na których stali goście, w ich środku były rury które wywaliły turystów poza placyk należący do Weteranów. '' ''Koniec ;u; Werdykt Pearl, gimbusy i uczestnicy zebrali się przed wyjściem z miasta. Pearl: Noo, mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawiliście. <3 Gimbusy ze zmęczenia upadły na ziemię. W tym czasie przyszedł Vince i rozdał każdemu po piwku. <3 Helen: To legalne? ;u; Pearl: Mówią, że mają już 18. ^^ Gimby zaśmiały się pod nosem. Helen: '''Taaa... '''Pearl: No dobrze. <3 Jamniki i droga drużyno, która ma zbyt długą nazwę, żeby zapamiętać. <3 Zaraz dowiemy się, kto wygra. Jak to zrobimy? VIIIINCE! Vince przytaszczył to coś, co było w programie "Od przedszkola do Opola", jak ktoś nie wiem, jak to wygląda, to niech sobie sprawdzi. ;u; Pearl: Noo. <3 To gimbusy. <3 To fajne urządzonko powie nam, kto wygra. Jak wiecie, im głośniej będziecie krzyczeć, wasi ulubieńcy wygrają. Do dzieła. Hmm.. zaczniemy od Jamników. START! Gimbusy zaczynają krzyczeć troszeczkę już wstawieni. Na urządzeniu pojawia się napis 130. Pearl: Nieźle. A teraz pora na Weteranów. START! Gimbusy krzyczą, podziałka na urządzeniu dochodzi do 120 i dalej rośnie, ale nagle urządzenie wybucha. ;u; Pearl: Fak. Vince, to miało działać! Vince: Przykro mi. C: Pearl: Ech, a więc mamy 130 do 120. Czyli okazuje się, że tym razem wygrywają.. Jamniki? O.o Gimbusy się cieszą, Jamniki sie cieszą. Weterani chcą zabić Vince'a. (please) Pearl: Noo, Weterani czy jak się tam nazywacie. <3 Na ceremonię. <3 Ceremonia Pearl spokojnie czeka, a Weterani głosują. Pearl: Ech, to wasz pierwszy raz... Weterani siadają na miejscach. Pearl: No, to zaczynamy. Bezpieczna jest na pewno Nina, łap. <3 Rzuca symbol przetrwania. Pearl: Ebony.. Maddie.. No i Kim! Rzuca. Pearl: 'Hmm... Helen? Łap. <3 ''Rzuca. 'Pearl: '''Hehe, robi się ciasno. Klein, prosz. ''Rzuca. '''Pearl: Celestia czy Majli? Ostatnią bezpieczną osobą jest.... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ...CELESTIA. <3 Majli, przykro mi. :c Po chwili Majli leci już daleko i śpiewa "Wrecking Ball". ;u; Pearl: Noo, to wszystko na dziś. Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Nowicjusze vs Weterani. <3 Koniec. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Nowicjusze vs Weterani